The present invention relates generally to arm rests. In particular, the present invention relates to arm rests for medical chairs, such as those used for supporting a user during dentistry and ophthalmic surgery.
In the prior art, arm rests are very well known as support structures in chairs. Arm rests typically are attached to either the seat bottom or the seat back and emanate in a general lateral direction. A typical arm rest is positioned so that the forearms and elbows of the user can rest thereon. For example, it is common to position the arm rests parallel to the seat bottom for comfort. However, it is also common to position the arm rests perpendicular to the seat back for comfort. Moreover, many chairs provide the ability to position arm rests at any angle relative to the seat back and seat bottom. Such position depends on the desires of the user.
Seats and chairs, for use in medical surgery, have specific issues not found in typical seating. Surgery chairs, such as for dental and ophthalmic surgeries, are commonly reclined and raised frequently. During use, a user typically enters the chair when it is upright for ease of access. The user is frequently examined when the chair is in its upright position. Thus, there is a need for user comfort and arm control when the chair is in this position.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,448 shows an arm support for a contour dental chair. In use, when the back rest of the chair is in an upright position, the arm members and the arm support are positioned on top of the chair arms and generally follow the contour of the back rest. When the user is moved to a reclined position by pivoting the back rest unit rearwardly, the arm members fail to tension the chair arms to pivot for a comfortable position for the user.
For many procedures, the prior art chair is commonly reclined to the point of where the user is lying substantially flat. As shown in prior art FIGS. 1-3, there is an example of a prior art dentist chair having straps attached to the chair back and the arm rest. FIG. 1 shows the straps taught with the chair in the inclined position. FIG. 2 shows the chair in a fully reclined position where the straps appear taught and minimal flexibility to accommodate a user's arms. As shown in FIG. 3, in a fully reclined position of the prior art chair, the straps are not properly tensioned to hold the arms and shoulder of the user in the proper position.
Therefore, there is a need in the medical industry, particularly dentistry and opthalmology, to provide a chair with arm and shoulder rests that provide comfort and control in both the inclined and reclined positions. There is a need for a chair that continually self-adjusts and self-tensions its arm rests at all points of recline as a means of supporting the arm and shoulder at all times.